<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pole Dancing by fyrbyrd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009450">Pole Dancing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd'>fyrbyrd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yugi Fantasies [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation, Pole Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi fantasies a job when he needs money.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Mutou Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yugi Fantasies [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pole Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Found this one not in the file with the others.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugi lay on his side remembering the wonderful dream he had.  His bedmates were still bickering together about just who had made Yugi cum so hard in his sleep.  Finally they stopped and he felt a hand on his naked shoulder.</p><p>“Oh come on Yugi, tell us, who were you dreaming about?”</p><p>“Can’t remember.”</p><p>Bakura rolled his eyes and Marik muttered under his breath.</p><p>“Well then, if you can’t remember, we want a new fantasy,” continued Bakura.</p><p>Yugi turned and lay on his back, “That I can do.  Let’s see… I have one with Tristan in it.”</p><p>“That nerd,” said Marik.</p><p>“He’s not my fantasy.”</p><p>“Mmmm, sounds interesting, tell on.”</p><p>(Fantasy sequence begins)</p><p>Yugi couldn’t really blame Otogi for the problem he faced now.  Sure the other store was much bigger than theirs, but because they weren’t making as much now couldn’t be his fault.  Duel Monsters was still going strong, it just seemed the players were networking better and were trading for what they wanted or needed.  And some of the singles could be too expensive for some people.  Still, it was not enough to cover the bills for that month, they would need something more.  Yugi needed to earn a little money on the side.  So he turned to the classifieds.</p><p>The next day he ventured down to the place that was hiring.  It seemed to be in one of the more seamy areas of Domino, but he had to try something.</p><p>The place was a bar, and he was glad that he was old enough to work in it.  He went to the back entrance and went inside.  The tiny office was just inside.</p><p>“Well hello, little one.  Got yourself lost?  The arcades are on the other side of town,” said a man in a suit.  “This place is strictly for adults.”</p><p>“I know I don’t look it, but am an adult, and I have papers to prove it,” said Yugi, pulling them out for the man to see.</p><p>“Hmm, you are right.  After a job, you’d bring in a good crowd if you can dance.”</p><p>“Dance?”</p><p>“Yeah, pole dance, that’s a feature here.  And yes, men do do it.  Get a mixed crowd here, we don’t discriminate.  You don’t have to worry, there’s no sex allowed here, no touching, except to put money in your undies.”</p><p>“Undies?”</p><p>“Yeah, a thong.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Well, that’s what you’re after isn’t it?  A job?”</p><p>“Yeah, I need… yeah.”</p><p>“Pays real good if you dance well.  There’s no one here, you can show me what you have to offer if you want.”</p><p>“Pays real good?”</p><p>“You repeat yourself a lot don’t you?  Yeah, pay plus you get to keep anything you get on the floor.  I’m a very fair boss.  I’m a family man too, so don’t go worrying yourself over my trying to take advantage of you.  I have a son your age.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll give it a try.”</p><p>Yugi followed the tall brown haired man into the bar.  The man turned on the lights and got the music going.  </p><p>“You can dance in your clothes if you want to for now, but later you strip if you get the job that is.”</p><p>So Yugi got up on the stage.  He had seen some videos with Joey and Tristan of women pole dancing, he didn’t know that men did it too, but he would make good money of he got the job.</p><p>So he listened to the music and moved over to the pole at the end of the stage.</p><p>Soon Yugi was letting the music take him and he held onto the pole and swayed with the beat.  Pretty soon his hips were trying to make love to the pole, back and front.  And he was lost to it all.  Until the music came to a sudden stop.</p><p>“Damn kid, even with clothes on, that was hot!  You are hired.  Come back tonight, I’ll have some thongs in your size ready.  Gods with that hair and your kiddy looks, you’ll make a fortune.”</p><p>Yugi couldn’t believe it.  He got the job.  Now all he had to do was make sure that no one he knew found out about it.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Yugi arrived for his first night of work.  He had been able to slip out and was sure none of his friends would even think he’d be doing anything like this.</p><p>He got to the club to be greeted by his boss and led to the dressing room.  There he found two nearly naked women, and a young man, he wore only a thong.</p><p>“Hey, you’re the new kid, Taylor was right, you do look like a child,” said the young man, “I’m Andy.  They call me Randy Andy.”</p><p>“I’m Kath,” said a girl bending down showing Yugi an eye full of her large breasts.  His eyes nearly popped out of his head.</p><p>“I’m Sue, stop it Kath, you’ll bury him in those,” she pushed the other back.</p><p>Yugi came back to himself.</p><p>“Mr. Taylor said for you to use over there, your costumes are there,” pointed out Sue kindly.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Yugi went to where he was supposed to go and slowly began to strip out of his clothes, once he realized that all four of them shared the area and apart form the customer toilets, there was no private place to do so.  If Andy could share with two women, then he was sure he could, as long as Kath did not try to hug him again, he’d be fine.</p><p>Yugi slipped into a red sequined thong that only covered his assets.  He’d never worn one before, and he felt really bare.</p><p>“The boss’s picked some of the more recent pieces of music for you, said he got it from his son’s collection. Said you were hot to watch.  Can’t wait,” said Andy wearing his blue sequined thong.  Yugi thought he had a nice body.  “What are you blushing about?  What I said or what I look like?”</p><p>Yugi just got redder, Andy laughed.  And nodded, “Too young for me little one.”</p><p>Yugi was so glad that he had gone to go on stage.  He sat at his seat to await his turn.</p><p>Half an hour later Andy and Kath returned.</p><p>“You’re up… so to speak,” said Andy.</p><p>Yugi blushed again and Andy laughed again.</p><p>Sue and Yugi moved to the stage entrances, she would be on one side and Yugi on the other.  With the music down low, Yugi could hear a lot of noise, the place couldn’t hold more than forty, he thought.  Then some music he knew began and he was given a nudge onto the stage.</p><p>Closing his eyes to get into the beat of ‘U Better Fear Me,’ Yugi sauntered out onto the stage, his eyes on the pole only; he dared not look at the crowd.</p><p>By the time the words began he was already swaying on the pole.  The crowd went suddenly silent.  Yugi bit his lip, why had they done that?  Then just as suddenly there were wolf whistles and cat calls and they were all aimed at him, the ‘pretty boy’.  And soon he found hands on his ‘undies’ leaving bills behind.</p><p>Soon Yugi was letting the song take him again, imagining he was with someone as he did when he heard this song.  His hips once more making love to the pole as he pelvic thrust into it and swayed his naked butt from side to side, throwing his head back as he enjoyed himself.  Right now he was no longer the innocent little Yugi everyone thought he was, he was in another world.<br/>
He was the focus of attention into quite a different way.  And he loved it.</p><p>He was mouthing the words as he made the pole his lover.  His eyes were hooded so he couldn’t see that he had most of the crowd drooling, even the straight males.</p><p>On the side, the three other dancers were watching him with mouths on the floor.  The music changed and it was supposed to be Sue’s turn while Yugi moved back to remove the money from his ‘undies.’</p><p>She almost tripped getting out to take over.  But she went on.  Yugi made it back to the others.</p><p>“Boy, you are a natural.  They loved it when you sang along.  Gods, you must have a fortune there,” said Andy.</p><p>Yugi took all the cash from his costume folded it up without counting it and hid it will his clothes.  He had only a few minute before it would be his turn again.  His turn, that had implications he did not want to dwell on.</p><p>He got back to the stage as his next piece of music came on, and he did indeed, ‘Step Up.’</p><p>Once again he swayed and thrust at the pole, silencing the crowd with his display, and they really did love his mouthing the words too.  This time he was told to stay on stage and ‘Shadow Games’ came up to continue a slow dark movement with the pole.  He had several people fainting when he mouthed, “Oh, oh, oh.”</p><p>It was intoxicating, and by the end of the night he made enough to pay the bills for six months!<br/>
But he had enjoyed himself so much he did not want to quit.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Yugi’s cell phone rang.  He listened intently for a few moments, then answered, “Sure Mr. Taylor, I’ll come right over.”</p><p>Yugi headed for the club.  It was a Sunday; the place was usually closed on that day.  Must have been important though.</p><p>He found the door open and entered.  “Hello,” he called.  The place was quiet.</p><p>Then suddenly he heard music in the bar.  One of his songs, one of his game songs, because his dancing had become another game.  It was ‘Ahead of the Game.</p><p>He went into the bar, “Mr. Taylor?”</p><p>“He’s not here,” Yugi jumped and turned to face the voice he heard over the music, just as it said ‘I will cheat!’   A familiar voice.  Not Mr. Taylor’s voice, but…</p><p>“Tristan?”</p><p>“You didn’t catch onto the name did you?  Mr. Taylor is your boss, he’s also my dad.  And I know your little secret, so I trust you’ll not tell mine.”</p><p>“Why?  I like your dad. I’d never let on where he works”</p><p>“Owns.  Good.  And I like to watch you dance.”</p><p>“You saw me?”</p><p>“Oh yeah.  Dad thanked me for letting him borrow my CD, said his new dancer made good use of it.  Said he had three colors in his hair and that it stood straight up but didn’t look like it was gelled or anything.  Said he looked like a kid and had the customers drooling, even the straights.  I help out on the bar sometimes, so I had to come down and see.  Sounded awfully like a friend of mine, but who’d have believed sweat innocent little Yugi as a pole dancer?”</p><p>“I needed some extra money, and I… I’m good at it.”</p><p>“So I’ve seen.  Dance for me.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Dance for me?  Please.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Dad’s at home, no one else will be here, only you and me.  I want you to dance just for me.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“It makes me hot.”</p><p>“Hot?”</p><p>Tristan smiled, “Yeah, you are hot when you dance, Yugi.”  </p><p>“Okay, do you want me to change?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, your body is hot too.”</p><p>Yugi blushed, and smiled faintly.  He hurried off to change into his costume.</p><p>Then from backstage he called, “I’m ready.”</p><p>Tristan started one of his slow, end of the evening songs, and Yugi moved out to the pole, the only difference with this dance was that he did look at his audience this time.  Tristan chose ‘The Great Pretender,’ and Yugi smiled as he moved along with it. ‘I’m no pretender.’</p><p>Tristan sat right in front of him looking up at Yugi dancing, watching him mouth the words of the song as he changed into a different person.  And it was no spirit.</p><p>“Why do I try, why do I try, why do I try,” Yugi sang to Tristan as he made the dance be just for him, but he was not pretending.  He was acting like he wanted Tristan for himself.</p><p>For his part Tristan was drooling, and loosened his shirt and his pants, which had gotten very uncomfortable.</p><p>While ‘How Much Longer’ played Yugi moved off the stage skipping to the music, turning back to mouth suggestive lines at Tristan.  He disappeared off the stage, but soon reappeared on the floor, heading straight for Tristan.</p><p>“How much longer until I can play that game,” sang Yugi as he smilingly danced around Tristan.  He was having a ball teasing his friend, whose mouth had hit the floor and his eyes were popping out of his head.</p><p>“And here I go again, wondering when, I can have my time to play,” he sang right in Tristan’s face and he put his hands on the other’s upper thighs. As he danced he helped Tristan to strip off his shirt, then skipped off while his ‘victim’ stripped off his jeans and boxers as he collapsed onto the seat, naked.</p><p>The music moved onto ‘U Better Fear Me’ the first song Yugi had ever danced to only this time he used it in another away as he moved slowly up on Tristan, his eyes on him a determined look on his face.  “Step up and show your face while I erase the traces, of all that came before me and you know that, fate has turned this tide you cannot hide but now the end is here….”</p><p>Tristan’s tongue was hanging out, as Yugi sauntered over to him and began a lap dance over Tristan fast hardening groin.  All the time singing along with the song, driving Tristan crazy when he emphasized a word right in his face.  So close…</p><p>“I was your victim now your system’s crashed, and now I’m the wound that will not heal, you are defenseless it’s senseless to evade me, can’t persuade me and now your fate is set.” Yugi sang.</p><p>Tristan was lost now, completely lost and in lust, but he did not move to touch, could not touch, yet… But oh how he wanted…..</p><p>“You are now in my custody, no longer in normality (?), you’ll be just forgotten memory, no longer in your tyranny, you’ll never walk in front of me, time to take control of destiny, U Better fear me.”</p><p>Somewhere along the way, Yugi stripped of the thong, lifted one of Tristan’s hands from its tight hold of the chair and pressed something into it.  Then he danced away moving with the music in abandonment.  This was no longer Yugi Mutou, this was some nymph come to earth, a dark dancing sensual fey thing.  Was this reality?</p><p>He found the thing in his hand was a tube of lube, one that had been in his jeans pocket, how did…?  He freed his other hand, popped the tube, his eyes never leaving the creature dancing so sexually before him.  He touched himself with greased fingers and almost fell apart.  But he held on, fisting the pole in his hand.</p><p>Yugi smiled and moved swaying to the music as it came down and once more he moved over Tristan’s lap again, this time giving his fingers access to his opening.  Yugi wrapped his arms around Tristan’s neck and leaned in so their mouths met.  And Tristan devoured what he hungered for, starved for…  The way Yugi moved helped the penetration of his well slicked fingers, his body hot and easily breached as if this was what he had always wanted, needed…</p><p>It was Yugi that slipped from the fingers, leaving the mouth that was eating him alive, he positioned himself over the awaiting pole and slowly eased himself down.  Tristan cried out and threw his head back as Yugi began to move up and down smiling as the ‘Heart of the Cards’ accompanied his movements.</p><p>“Time to Duel,” he smiled evilly as he moved over the delirious male beneath him.  And Gods did he know how to use the music to move his body.  Neither cared what played after that, only that it helped Yugi to speed up as he rose and fell over Tristan’s groin, impaling himself over and over on his cock until he could take no more and came with a roar that drowned out any sound in the room….</p><p>(End Fantasy Sequence)</p><p>Yugi felt a hand squeezing softly on his own erection, and looked over to the body attached to it.<br/>
“Ah Bakura?”</p><p>The man was on his back; his eyes looked like they were rolled up in his head.  His other hand sat over his softened, but very sticky cock, he must have come hard to do that.</p><p>Then he noticed that Marik was in the same condition.</p><p>“Hmm, I think they liked that one,” smiled Yugi as he knocked Bakura’s loose hand off himself, took it in his own hand and pumped himself to his own release.  </p><p>It was not as spectacular as the one from his dream, but… he sighed and smiled and wondered how long it would take his two bedmates to come to.</p><p>The end (For now evil laughter follows)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>